The Fate of the Godess
by GraceS.tray
Summary: Eloise Billings is a human girl who has always struggled with life. One day, she runs into an injured alien girl, Kali, who has been exiled to Earth. Eloise must help this girl return to her home planet to avenge the death of her adoptive parents, who died by the hands of her brother, but once she learns the truth, will she decide to save the planet? or destroy it?...
1. Pilot - Part 1 of 2: Eloise

**Author's notes:**

 **This is my own work. I have either made up the characters in this or developed them from real people that I know, (with their permission of course). This is my first ever story and I hope that you like it. I accept constructive criticism, but not hate. If you don't like my work, stop reading, take a deep breath, think about how you should tell me how I haven't done a good job, write your _CONSTRUCTIVE_ criticism, and leave. You don't have to read this, no one is forcing you. I hope that anyone who decides they'd like to read on enjoy my first ever piece of writing! Thanks! ;)**

 **(Btw, I would REALLY appreciate a review if you would be so kind as to leave one! thank you!)**

* * *

 ** **Pilot - Part 1: Eloise****

4am. My body succumbed to the cold night air that flowed into the house, waking me up. I shiver, pulling at my duvet, tightening it round my neck like it was supposed to block me off from the chill that surrounded my room. Some idiot had left the window wide open again... that idiot was me.

I sigh and climb up from my bed, blindly making my way to the bedroom door to turn on the light. It takes me a few long, tired seconds to recover from my dizziness and reach for the light so I can see where I'm going. "shit, it's cold" I murmur in a raspy-early morning voice, rubbing at my arms as if it was supposed to warm me up. I stretch before making my way towards the window and shut it tight, making a loud 'whump' as I close it with much more force than I had hoped for. I cringe, listening to my mother stir from the room next door, hearing her loud murmurs through the thin walls. My tense shoulders relax as the muttering dies out as she falls back asleep, and I make my way towards my drawers, plucking out a shirt, a pair of leggings and my favorite grey hooded jacket.

My clothes need a desperate washing. My leggings were covered in a thin layer of dried mud, reduced to powdered marks, at my attempt at scratching it off. My beloved jacket was covered in several dim stains that I had tried to scrub out several times with little success. I guess I'll have to buy stain remover along with my first meal of the week.

I pull the jacket over my arms, and catch myself looking in the mirror. I stand there and stare at my reflection, a dull, dazed expression was scribbled onto my face. I was a mess; my dishevelled appearance made me look like a tramp. My dull, filthy, dirty-blonde hair reaching messily just past my shoulders,- big, black bags sat darkly under clouded, hazel eyes from lack of sleep. It looked like I was doing some kind of illegal drugs. I heaved; the breath hurt my lungs and my stomach growled painfully. I winced at the pain and quickly left the room, creeping as silently as possible down the stairs to the kitchen.

I glance at the clock on the wall. 4:17am – Wednesday. 'When was the last time I ate?' I think to myself, making my way to the cupboards. I open the door to the cupboard near the sink, staring at rows of grubby tea-mugs which were hardly ever used. Sticking my arm inside the cupboard, I rummage around the back, finding my mother's old purse, and I peer inside, scraping out what little change was left. I found a few coins, but that was it. "tch," looks like i'm going to have to steal again...

* * *

My family is poor and we have no money. My mother is a raging alcoholic and spends most of the money she earns on liquor, and drinks her problems away. My mother doesn't work to earn money, instead, she walks down the street begging, and any money she manages to earn, she spends it on Vodka and shit. Mom couldn't give a rat's ass about me... I don't know how I could even call her my mother. I have to fend for myself, - stealing food and other items to survive. I risk my future every day by doing this. I risk going to jail, but even if I did, my mom still wouldn't care. I'd just be one less problem to deal with, although she doesn't exactly _deal_ with me anyway.

* * *

I lazily open the front door and walk out onto the street, wrapping my arms around myself and shivering instantly at the cold. A street lamp flickers gently above my head, but I pay no attention to it. Instead, I focus my attention in front of me, marveling at a rock that I was kicking across the path. My lips twisted into a smile; it was funny, kicking this small stone would probably be the most interesting thing i would do all day.

Glancing at the evaporation of my breath, visible in the temperature, I pushed open the door to a shop, then went back to hugging myself for warmth. The shopkeeper's head snaps up at the sound of a new customer, only to stare in bewilderment. I ignore him, my appalling attire deserved the stares, it only aroused suspicion. I knew it. I couldn't steal food. The man at the counter was watching me like a hawk.

"Excuse me?" he piped up. You could hear the uneasiness thick in his voice. "Are you looking for something?"

I merely glance at him before looking back at the shelves, pulling the sleeves of my jumper over my hands and bring them up towards my face, trying to hide it as much as possible without looking suspicious. "Stain remover." I mutter.

The man hesitated, a difficult expression etched on his face as he thought over what he should say next. I knew what was coming... It happens all the time.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." he stuttered.

I inhale sharply, then glare at the man, startling him. How dare he? I don't care if I don't look the part! It's not my fault!

I grab a bottle and storm up to the counter, slamming it down hard in front of the man. He froze up in fear, my cold stare showing no mercy to him. I hear his breath catch in his throat and I realize just what a scene I've made. People are staring at me from left and right, wearing a look of shock and disappointment. It must have looked like I was going to attack him. It's painful being treated like a criminal, people discriminating me because of the way I look, but looking like a drug using, homeless thug is difficult, people terrified of you, thinking you're dangerous and would attack at any moment.

I sigh and drop the money on the counter, the man still un-moving with trepidation. I still feel everyone's eyes locked onto me as I exit the store, tears pricking at my eyes, threatening to spill down my cheeks as I ran. I ran to ease the sadness that damaged my heart. Round the corner, round another as I ran from my sorrows. Left, Right, over a road. I turned the next corner, past a building to my right, but just then, just as i was just passing the mesh, wired fence that led to an old, abandoned, half-finished building site, a blinding light surrounds my vision. I put up an arm to shield my eyes, when suddenly-

 _CRASH!_

The ground shakes beneath me. It wasn't _that_ strong, but was enough to startle me and make me stumble and fall onto the concrete. I stare towards where the crash was, noticing that it happened just around the corner of a building, just out of my sight. i look frantically around, only to find that no one was there on the streets. I must have been the only one to witness the crash. I scramble up from my feet and squeeze my way through a gap in the fence. I was small enough to fit through and successfully came onto the other side. There, I dashed towards the small house-like building; determined to find the cause of that crash, and the source of the smoke that was now rising from behind the building

* * *

I skidded to a halt as I passed the corner. and was stopped in my tracks.

A black figure sat limp against the wall, the force of the impact having created a deep crater in the wall. The black figure was smoking. Although the figure was almost invisible beyond the dense smoke, it had a humanoid shape. A small gasp emitted from my lips.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?"

I rushed over towards the figure and put both of my hands on either one of their shoulders with hopes to wake them, but as soon as my skin came into contact with the person I was forced backwards,yelling in pain, for the skin of this person was scorching hot, and burnt my hands. I fell down to the floor and just couldn't help but stare, for this figure wasn't human, definitely not.

The smoke began to clear and I got a clear view of the creature before me. It's entire body was covered with a jet black Armour, It's short, neon turquoise hair glowing a brilliant blue. The creature was significantly smaller than the average human, I thought, but that thought quickly passed off, as I was met with large pools of blue, which stared deep into me.

* * *

I'm frozen stiff, my body refusing to move. I want to run for my life, but I won't. I continue to stare at this humanoid creature, and it continues to stare right back at me. My breath hitches in my throat and my eyes widen as I realize what I am doing. I shouldn't be scared of this creature. If I was, I'd only be doing what everyone else had always done to me. Judging only on accusations and by the way someone appears. I was doing it right now, and I mentally scolded myself for it. I didn't know whether this creature was going to hurt me or not? And even if it did, I have nothing to lose...

"I-"

I stutter as my words get caught in my throat. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, gathering all the courage I can muster, before opening my mouth to speak again.

"Are you okay?" I ask

The creature's eyes widen, as it can't sense my fear. It appears to be shocked at how I'm not sprinting down the alley screaming already. I take this time to examine the creature. I notice that the alien has no apparent sex organs, but the feminine outline of her body and elegant features on her face indicates that she is a female. I look back up at her, and notice she is wearing a slightly pained expression on her face. I then notice that she is clutching her right arm with her left hand, and I notice a bright, glowing neon blue liquid trickling through her fingers and down her arm to the floor. Her arm is badly injured.

I suddenly sit up, filled with concern for the girl, but only startle her. She jumps up at my sudden movements and tries to shuffle backwards into the wall, but only finds that she is going nowhere. I pause, and lift up my hand gently, as to not startle her.

"It's okay," I whisper in the most soothing voice I can muster, "I'm not going to hurt you..." I carefully approach her, slowly outstretching my hand to try and get the message across. She slowly lets go of her bleeding arm, only to find that it wasn't bleeding anymore. I am so taken aback by her magnificent healing abilities, that I don't realize her arm passing mine, and reaching for my head. I don't realize this until I feel her rock-hard palm touch my forehead. Just then I freeze up, my eyes widen as my terror floods back into me. I slowly turn back round to look at her face, only to see her eyes suddenly light up with color and her pupils thin into slits.

In that moment, a deafening ringing fills my ears, causing me to scream and thrash in agony. I struggle about, but I can't break the grasp of the alien girl. I grab at my head and rip out my hair from the immense pain. Within a few seconds, everything goes to black, and I'm out cold. I was wrong to trust her...

* * *

 ** **That was the end of my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed what I have so far :)****

 ** **I have set this story out so that there are two main characters, both in which different chapters are dedicated to one of either's perspective in different chapters.****

 ** **In this chapter I have introduced a character who goes by the name of 'Eloise'. This character is based off of someone in real life that I know in person, and she has personally given me permission to put her in this story. I have developed her character and changed many things about her. Nothing I have written is accurate to the person I know in person (I don't want anyone hating on me; i hope you understand what i'm trying to say!). Her background in this story and the jizz about her family I completely made up, just to fit with the story. I ONLY USED THE CHARACTER FROM REAL LIFE - NONE OF THIS IS REAL OR RELATES TO ANYONE IN PARTICULAR IN ANY WAY! *Ahem*****

 ** **Character development of Eloise (in the story I have made up(just so you get the idea of what she looks like)): Eloise has dull-colored, dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is extremely thin as she can't rely on her mother to feed her properly, and struggles from anorexia and depression. She also has autism. (added that myself cuz i have it and i wanted a character to have it).****

 ** **Character development of the Alien girl: I didn't go into much detailed explanation on her appearance in the text above, but the girl's skin is jet back and hard as steel, but (somehow) it's flexible. She has short, bright turquoise/blue hair that matched the color of her eyes and blood. As it said in the text above, she has no sex organs/ genitals, but her body identifies as a female (basically, she's a Demigirl x).****

 ** **btw I am literally making this up as i go along and i also hope that no misunderstandings come from my author's notes!****


	2. Pilot - Part 2 of 2: Kali

**Author's notes:**

 **Sooo... long time no update... I** **'** **m so sorry I haven't been able to release another chapter for so long! I** **'** **ve been busy and too caught up with other stuff to write anything! Also, when the last chapter only took me a day, this one took up a good week! I also would like to apologize if my writing is shitty, writing** **Kali'** **s back-story with her bro is hard man! Hope you likey! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Eloise haha**

* * *

I had been told that all Humans were a cruel and despicable race, selfish and discriminating, but she was different. She reached out to me back then, she wasn't afraid of me. And that scared me a little. It was defying the stories I was told as a child...

* * *

 **Pilot – part 2 of 2: Kali**

I am awoken by the sound of movement. It was a quiet rustling, like someone was sneaking, hoping not to awaken anyone. I furrow my brows, and reach forward to slowly open the encasing of my cocoon. The figure was in our hallway, crouched down on the floor putting something into his bag. I don't make a sound, my movements like a cat's as I stalk silently towards the male in front of me. I grin, and pounce at him. I bring back my fist and lunge for his head, but he is quicker. The man spins around, catching my fist in his hand and yanking me over his shoulder. I let out a surprised yelp as I am pulled at lightning speed over him, and he pins me to the floor. I look up at this man, a strong, dark hand reaching slowly for my face...

When he flicks me on the nose.

"What are you doing?" I whine.

He chuckles lightly. "That's what I should be asking you! What are _you_ doing trying to knock your poor brother out?"

I pout at him but he just smiles, "you're going to have to do a lot better than that if you are to surprise me-"

"-So train me!" I interrupt.

He stops and stares at me, a difficult expression sketched onto his features, then sighs.

"Sorry Kali," He places his hand on my head, "I have an important mission. Maybe tomorrow."

He turns, picking his bag of the floor and opens the front door, slinging the rucksack over his shoulder. He turns around before he leaves, seeing my sad expression, but only returns it with a sympathetic smile. "You always say that..." I murmur, and he closes the door carefully behind him.

* * *

Picking up my bag that I had packed the night before in preparation for today's events, I exit the home. I walked down the path towards The Assassin's academy, the academy that my brother graduated from. Hopefully today I'll be doing the same.

We were a species of war, A species created by our gracious Goddess, Deliah,- The Demon Goddess of the Seven Moons. The myths and legends spoke a lot about her power, which she used to create our planet and it's Moons. She sacrificed herself to create our planet, and the life that inhabited it.

We who were her creations, are very powerful beings, each of us born with a chance of developing different 'special traits' as they called it. Assassins, Warriors, Pilots, and Shifters were trained, where those who were strong with special traits would be trained to use their 'gifts' to their full extent. These groups created amongst our people, would become useful in wars amongst other species. Those who had an excessive amount of speed, stealth and stamina usually became Assassins, those who possessed an excessive amount of strength became warriors, those who had the talent to shift became 'Shifters'. Shifters were _extremely_ rare, but could morph any part of their body. They could shift an arm into a gun, which they could fire powerful, orbs of energy like bullets at the enemy, but could only be done if they were skilled in 'energy control. Those who could do this were elite soldiers, looked up to as 'Heroes', but this skill only remained in legends. It was impossible, so those who could not do this would become Shifters, but be only able to shift melee weapons.

Most would normally develop one or more traits, which made them more likely to succeed at their occupation. It also gave them more options to choose what to become. Those with lack of multiple traits would usually become a Pilot, Flying battle planes into war, which even though it was generally for those who were unsuccessful in the other occupations, they were still extremely important.

I hear muttering as I walk. I am used to this. I was never accepted by my own species. This was sad, but my brother cared for me, that's all I need. I ignore the two females to my right as they stare as I walk, giving me looks of disapproval as I pass them. They wait until I'm out of earshot before they turn to each other.

"Is that-?"

"Yes it is..."

"What is she still doing here? I'd thought that her adoptive parents would have killed her by now."

"I'm not sure. Maybe because they're scared."

"Scared?..."

"You see, this has never happened before. The usual mating season; A crystal from the mother, an sphere of energy from the father. The father puts the orb into the mother's crystal, and they drop it into 'The Lake of New Life'."

"Yes, I know that-"

"Well, After the newborns reach the age of 5, they emerge, able to identify their parents, matching up their soul energy to theirs, their parents able to do the same. But this girl... This girl emerged by herself. No one had breeded her, she was an extra. No biological parents, she just... appeared."

"No way"

"Yes. Everyone rejected her, but one boy, reached out to her. Somehow, they had formed an instant, unbreakable bond. His parents didn't approve of this at first, but they let her stay with them. Probably out of pity..."

"Oh..."

I continue on, looking forward to transcend into adulthood, for if I graduate from the academy, I'd be able to get a new physical form, and finally become a 1 star Assassin. 'I'm catching up to you Aricin,' I grin, 'just you wait!'

* * *

I arrived at the academy and stood outside the gate, watching thee vast crowd that swarmed outside the school. Different children from my class were gathered there, grouped amongst their friends. Obviously, the Exam was the hottest topic at the present. I, who was at the top of my class, wasn't the least bit worried, but some students were excited, and most worried. One boy even puked, which I noticed after the group around him quickly dispersed, running screaming.

I push myself from the wall and turn into the academy. I don't even take one step through the gate and the noise of the crowd suddenly dies down completely, everyone's eyes fixated on me. I continue to walk towards the school, the eerie silence so quiet, that the sound of my footsteps could be heard from the other side of the yard. I hung my head low, everyone's piercing gaze feeling like a heavy weight on my back.

"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM! BAKEMONO!" a girl suddenly shrieked from amongst the crowd, followed by more silence. I stopped walking, coming to a halt. I could sense the girl's nervousness, having insulted me, she awaits to see how I will react. She just called me a monster...

I hated that name.

My head snapped up in her direction, and I hear her terrified gasp. One could say that I teleported, because within the next moment I was standing directly in front of her, the look I was giving her so cold, that it could freeze fire. I could hear audible gasps from the students around me and the girl's breath as it caught in her throat. I grinned, the look on her petrified little face was priceless. I grab her shirt strongly within my fist, and bring back my other. I'm going to beat this bitch up for what she said.

She recoiled, seeing what was coming for her. When,-

"Everyone be calm! Sian is here!" A cheerful voice rang in the air. I stopped to look at this girl, for I knew this joyful character.

She sprang down from where she stood and came right up to me, leaning her face right up close to mine, a broad smile spread across her face. I dropped the girl from my grasp, and she ran away frantically, crying hysterically. Sian was my best friend; my _only_ friend in fact. She was training to become a Pilot, as she lacked any other skills. Her eyes followed the crying girl as she ran to her friends, then looked back at me with a difficult expression. She reached up and pinched me on the cheek.

"Ow,ow,ow,oww!" I cried. She let go.

"What did I tell you about picking fights?!" She crossed her arms as I rubbed my sore cheek. "You always cause trouble!- and Sian always has to come save you. Don't I?" she moaned. I shot a glare to some of my classmates, who were chuckling at us, to which they shut up immediately. Being friends with me wasn't a popular option, but Sian still stayed with me. I don't know how but I find it difficult to defy Sian, that's why she can influence me so easily.

"Attention everyone! The exam expedition starts in 5 minutes!" announced Gade, our homeroom teacher. He will be in charge of the exam today.

I gasp. "Sian! Your exam! You need to get there now or you'll miss it!" I exclaimed.

She smiled again. "I've already taken it!"

"Oh! Well, did you pass?!" I asked, anticipation clear in my voice.

Sian's smile broadened. She straightened her posture and stamped her foot on the ground, bringing her arm up to salute me. "With flying colours, Captain!" She yelled with a giggle. "I requested that I'd come here to cheer you on before I undergo my transition to adolescence!" she smiled at me.

I returned her smile, then turned to look at the billboard. 5 people would undergo the test at a time, each with a mission to retrieve a key without being caught. The key would be used to unlock a box which contained a pill which triggered hormones once taken. Taking that pill would enable my body to recognize that I have come of age, and undergo transformation. The transformation would take between 3-5 days, where one would wrap themselves in a chrysalis of black diamond web-like silk string, and the chrysalis would provide them with the constant supply of energy that is needed to grow. Those who failed the exam would go back to the academy, and redo the whole of it again.

I look at the list of names, the names randomly shuffled about on the list. I saw my name instantly, being 3rd from the top. I smirk and wak up to the podium, being one of the group that would disperse first. As I walked up to the podium, Gade handed me a slip of paper. Written on it was a specific location, were I would be able to find my key. If I could retrieve this key, I would be one step closer to my brother.

"Anyone who is in the top 5 names on the list please step up to the podiums!" shouted Gade.

Everyone lined up, trying to hide their worry. I smirked; this was going to be easy. Gade blew the whistle, commencing the start of the test, and we went. The crowd watched 4 students run in different directions, whereas I was already on the rooftops far ahead. No one could keep up with my speed and stealth; mine was the best in the class.

* * *

Destination: Cavern of Fire. Yep, this is the place. I begin to walk into the wide mouth of the cave. I stick to the sides, and blend into the shadows. This is a test, they're going to have challenges, and I was going to be prepared. I creep through the wide open space, lurking in the darkness. I lower my body temperature, the heat of the cave getting to me. Closing my eyes, I stand still as rock itself. Letting my senses flow out into the cave, I listen for any signs of life. It takes me 2 seconds to pick up the sound of breathing from 3 assassin guards.

I stalk through the shadows, silent as the wind. I easily sneak past the first but the second notices me. He looks straight in my direction, and I stand as still as I can with nervousness. He stared at me for a short while then smiled a little and looked away with contempt. I was confused at first but continued past him, seems I was doing a good enough job at concealing my presence as he dismissed me and let me through. Tch, they go too easy on me, but failing this exam would mean I would have to start back from the beginning. I didn't want that, so I was grateful to say in the least.

The third one guarded the key.

I entered the room from the narrow entrance. I don't even bother to stick to the shadows this time, as his eyes were fixated on the doorway. He knew I was there, and he didn't want to let me get it so easily. His body was lithe, but he was strong. Being lean helped make him very agile, and a good assassin, and he was quick and could also fit into tight spaces. Surprisingly enough, he was kind of what you'd call a sports teacher. And his name was Usui, a 2-star assassin.

"Kali, This exam is to test the student's skills in infiltration and retrieval, but with you I believe that only that would bee too easy for you, so you will not be getting past me so easily. You understand what that means, right?" he calls.

I let out a small sigh and draw my tantō. "That's right." I will have to battle this man. I look up at him, and he stares right back, daring me to move first. Which I do. I jump backwards and start running to my left in a large circle, to which my teacher does the same. I scowled at him; he was copying me. I make a swift turn to my left and run up the wall. I turn and kick strongly off the ceiling directly towards my soon-to-be ex gym teacher. Usui's responses are quick as he jumps up towards me from the ground. We meet mid-air as a loud sound of clashing metal rang through the empty cave, echoing for miles through the complex passages of the burning cavern. It would be difficult for one too keep up with this fight, as we moved so fast in our dance-like battle. We met in the air again and again, but this time my teacher grasped my wielding arm with his other as the metal of our blades fired sparks from the force each blow emitted. My eyes widened as he spun mid-air and threw me hard into the wall, bringing down debris from the impact. I coughed once from the dust and growled at him in annoyance, leaping up immediately and grabbing my knife which laid on the stone floor. A small smirk made it's way onto my teacher's face. He knew I had a short temper.

Blades clashed together again and again. I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach, causing him to skid back a few meters, but it wasn't enough. I rushed to kick him again, but he blocked. I flipped backwards off him as he swipes his kunai at me and I land on my feet, taking this opportunity to catch my breath. I puff lightly as I stare at the man, which to my frustration was not even the slightest out of breath. He smirked again, and it was just then I knew: he was trying to do this from the start! I scowled at him again, annoyed. Goddammit! I was only making it worse like this!

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and took in a deep breath, calming myself. I got reckless when I was agitated, I needed to stay calm, or else I was going to lose. I steadied myself in my fighting position once more, and stared at my enemy before me, planning my next attack. His face softened slightly with a hint of approval, but looked slightly disappointed.

"Good." he murmured. He shot towards me, kunai in hand, but I dodged. I jumped up above his attack, and place both hands on his shoulders. I was within reach of the wall of the cave behind me, so I angled my feet against it, so I was at a 90 degree angle on the wall. Before he had time to react, I kicked once again off the wall, pushing him in the opposite direction in which he came, flipping over his falling body. My hands still on his shoulders, I land on my feet, and drag him through the air over me with all the strength I could muster. I force him to land hard on the floor face down, and leapt up to straddle his back to keep him down before he could get up. I quickly position my tantō knife so it barely an inch from piercing the back of his neck. Checkmate.

"All right, all right! you win!" he chuckles, throwing his hands up. The sudden change in the mood in his voice helping me relax. I get up off of him, allowing him to stand. "Well done kid. Now go get that key. You pass!" he said, and gave me a warm smile. Usui was the only teacher that treated me equally, and I respected him. It helped me to do better in his classes as well, as he was kind to me and listened to me. He didn't ignore me like the other teachers or brand me as a monster. i wondered what he thought of me somethimes, but I never asked.

I turned towards the small wooden box that lay on a solitary rock. I was quite pleased with how things turned out. I knew Usui held back against me, he was a lot stronger than that, but I suppose it was because it was his own choice to fight me, plus I wasn't even a 1-star assassin... Well, _now_ I was. I picked up the box and carried it with both hands, retracing my steps back through the cave. I looked at Usui as I passed him, and he gave me a warm smile. I returned it, and headed back through the cave, excited for my graduation.

* * *

"White!? What do you mean it's white!?"

I was awoken by the muffled sounds of female voices. They sounded slightly agitated, but what about? I didn't move, I stayed where I was. Listening.

"Her crystal cocoon! It's white!"

"You mean one of the graduates' cocoon is... white?"

"Yes!"

"why?... They're meant to be black..."

I think she mentioned something about a cocoon. Maybe it was about the cocoons that the graduates made when they were ready to mature. We made cocoons from what appeared to be crystal threads, wound together to make a nest, which we trapped ourselves in. The cocoon would provide us with the energy to grow into our new body. I tried to get closer to the walls of my cocoon to try and get a better listen... No. I didn't want to listen to their stupid chatter, I wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes tightly shut as I tried to get back to sleep.

"How long will they take to hatch-?"

"3-5 days." interrupted a deeper, more stern voice, causing one of my eyes to open in curiosity. The two ladies squealed and rushed out the room, leaving this man alone inside. There was a long silence, before the man walked up towards me. I could feel his presence just behind the crystal wall. I opened my eyes as his hand drifted up and rested on the cocoon. I recognized this male.

"Hello Kali" Aricin whispered in a soothing voice. I shifted closer to the front of the cocoon, recognising the voice and the palm that rested on the casing of the cocoon as my brother's. I reached my own hand up and rested it in the same position as Aricin's, his hand barely visible through the thick-ish walls of the crystal threads. He smiled, although I could not see his face through the cocoon. "Sleep well." he hummed before making his way to the door. I sunk back and fell asleep instantly, calmed by the presence of my brother. He stopped at the door frame and looked back at the white crystal cocoon that incased his sister, the gentle smile he was wearing now flat and expressionless, his calm voice now a dark, harsh tone.

"You will need it for the funeral."

* * *

 **I'm Sorry! This chapter may not explain why 'Kali' has been exiled to earth, but they will be answered in the next chapter. Just in case you didn't know, Kali's brother's name is Aricin. I can't be bothered to write an explanation on Aricin's appearance because I will soon be creating a Facebook account where pictures of each character will be uploaded. I created these characters on a rad site -** **game/?game_id=421** **\- (you should go check it out it's great!) and will be uploading again soon. I hadn't written another chapter in so long was because I was waiting for reviews to help me grasp the courage to write again, and then I said 'Fuck it' and wrote it when I was in a writing mood again. BUT I DIDN'T GET IT DONE! so it took me a week of writing (and a week of _saying_ I would) to finally get it down! I'm gonna start another chapter this week to get me going in a routine. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	3. Announcement

**Announcement:**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **I have uploaded this to tell you that my Facebook page is up! You can find me on there with the same name that I have on here, with the same profile pic. There, you can find out information on the story and the characters. You can also message me for any plot ideas. I created the characters on a site (it wouldn't show the whole link on here), and put the link on the page. I also said that if you wanted to create a character, you can! You could create the appearence of a character that you would like to see in the story, and send it to me, either by email (can be found on my fb page), or message me. When you send, you can tell me their name, and their personality,** **and suggest how they may influence the story/ characters and how they could behave in the story. You could also mention how they could be introduced. I would really appreciate that. (and don't worry, if I do use the character, I will make sure to credit you! you made it after all!).**

 **Thank You! (sorry if you were disappointed when you found this wasn't an official chapter!) ;-;**


End file.
